


Mashed Potatoes

by nbtenouharuka



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cooking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, NaNoWriMo, SO MUCH FLUFF, also I wrote this as part of my NaNo work so, just..... good times, ten is a nerd boy whomst i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbtenouharuka/pseuds/nbtenouharuka
Summary: Donna’s head appeared in the doorframe of the pantry, frowning in confusion.“Yeah? Is there a problem?”The Doctor looked back at the sack of potatoes and rubbed the back of their neck, embarrassed.“I don’t know how to prepare these.”





	Mashed Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> These nerds,,,, r so good,,,,,

“Oi! Spaceman! How are the potatoes comin’?”

The Doctor looked at the sack of raw potatoes in front of them, frowning. They’d been at Donna’s place for the past few days, taking a break from traveling and letting Donna enjoy the holidays with her family. It was Christmas Eve, and them and Donna had been tasked with making dinner.

They lifted their head to respond.

“Yeah, about that…”

Donna’s head appeared in the doorframe of the pantry, frowning in confusion.

“Yeah? Is there a problem?”

The Doctor looked back at the sack of potatoes and rubbed the back of their neck, embarrassed.

“I don’t know how to prepare these.”

“Oh?” Donna said, entering the pantry. “You’ve never made mashed potatoes before?”

The Doctor crouched down to pick up a potato from the sack, feeling the texture of the food in their hand.

“I haven’t. Don’t really have the time to cook.”

They stood up and flipped the potato in the air, catching it with the same hand.

“No matter. Shouldn’t be that hard, right? Just cooking a few roots,” The Doctor said, grabbing a few more spuds, “Just need some instructions, is all.”

They smiled at Donna, their arms full of potatoes.

“Okay, first of all, you don’t need that many.” She said, taking a few potatoes away from them and putting them back in the sack.

“Oh,” the Doctor said, a little disappointed.

“Oi, don’t get all upset. We’ll still have plenty to eat. You’re still holding six of ‘em.”

Donna gestured for The Doctor to follow her. 

“Come on, we need to wash them.”

The Doctor followed her over to the kitchen sink, dropping the potatoes on the counter with a great  _ buhthuthump. _

“Okay, what you needta do is rinse the potatoes with water and cut them into chunks. Okay? I’ll give you the next steps when you’re done.”

The Doctor frowned.

“Why not tell me now?”

“I know you. You’ll get distracted and forget halfway through if you’re left to do everything yourself. Now hurry up! We need to get food on the table by six.”

The Doctor sighed, turning on the tap and rinsing the first potato.

“I’m glad we’re having potatoes tonight. They’re brilliant.” The Doctor started to ramble. “I mean, it’s such a versatile vegetable. You can have them for breakfast, lunch, or dinner, and they can be used to make other food products as well, can’t they?”

Donna hummed in acknowledgment. 

The doctor finished rinsing the last potato and looked over at Donna.

“Where are the knives?”

Donna pointed at the counter next to the sink. The Doctor looked over and saw a knife and cutting board.

“Put that there while you were ramblin’. Cut them into chunks, they don’t have to be small or look nice.”

Donna grabbed a large pot from a cabinet and walked over to the sink to fill it with water.

“Next step after cutting them is to boil them for a bit. I’ll start heating the water so we don’t have to wait so long,”

The Doctor nodded, starting to slice the first potato.

\-----

The Doctor frowned as they continued to mash the potatoes.

“I think that’s enough,” Donna said, “We need to work on the rest of the meal.”

The Doctor furrowed their brow. “But there’s still chunks in it.”

“It’s all right, most hand-mashed potatoes do.”

The Doctor raised their eyebrows. “If you say so, I still think they could be better.”

“Oi! You’ve never made mashed potatoes until today, how would you know?”

“I’ve  _ eaten  _ mashed potatoes before, Donna! I know what they are!”

Donna looked at them for a moment before sighing and patting The Doctor on the back reassuringly. 

“You did great, spaceman. Don’t worry.”


End file.
